warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fans vs. Stars
=Authors Note= Inspired by BBTC, but I do want this to be different in it's own way, too. Hope you like! =Rules= 1. There are 8 fans, 8 stars per season. It begins with 6 each and the remaining 4 cats will arrive later in the season. 2. They are put in The Hotel, which consists of 7 floors and a basement. If a cat advances past the 7th floor, they win the season. 3. The Fans must face their Stars/Idols in numerous challenges. Losing team cannot advance a floor. Winning team can. 4. Losing team is put for nominations. The winning team will vote who will go down a floor. The 2 nominees with the most votes must go down a floor. 5. Winning team is put in a separate vote, on which 2 cats will advance a floor. The losing team votes. 6. There can only be 1 fan and 1 star per floor. If another one is voted into the floor, they take the place of their fellow fan/star. 7. If any cat descends past the basement, they are evicted. 8. The evicted cat can choose a fellow star/fan to give a Advantage. Advantages gives a special boost to that cat. =Opening= Onestar: Welcome everyone, to Fans vs. Stars! Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO! Onestar: What? Why does everyone hate me? D: Cat in Crowd: BECAUSE OF THAT STUNT YOU PULLED IN ECLIPSE! (bleep) MOVE! DUDE! Onestar: I just wanted to be host, whole cares about the bo- Crowd: WE DO! Onestar: Do you want to see the show or not?! -silence- Cat in Crowd: *throws pineapple at Onestar* Onestar: *is hit* Ow! SECURITY! Security: *takes away Cat in Crowd* Cat in Crowd: TOTALLY WORTH IT! Onestar: D:< *throws the pineapple back at cat* Crowd: *starts throwing pineapples at Onestar* Onestar: Wha- Ow! Ow! *is bombarded by pineapples* Ad break! Ad break! (After ad break) Onestar: *sits on stage with an ice pack on his head and band aids all over him* Cat in Crowd: HAHAHAHAHA SERVES YOU RIGHT! Onestar: *throws pineapple* Crowd: *readies pineapples* Onestar: FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN, GUYS LETS JUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW! Crowd: Okay. *lowers pineapples* Onestar: Finally! Now, introducing our first Fan, SNOWPATCH! Snowpatch: *walks onto stage* Hey guys! Crowd: *intense cheering* Onestar: So, Snowpatch, who are you a fan of and why? Snowpatch: I'm a fan of Ravenpaw! He may have fled to the barn with Barley, but he did return to his clan when needed. Life of a rogue, heart of a true warrior! Ravenpaw: *walks onto stage* Whoa, deep. Nice to know I have fans. Snowpatch: *squee!* Onestar: ...quite nice, Very well, you two, step aside. Ravenpaw and Snowpatch: *steps aside* Onestar: Now introducing....TANGLESTAR! Crowd: *intense cheering* Tanglestar: *leaps onto stage* 'Sup, toms and she-cats! Crowd: *intense cheering intensifies* Tanglestar: Wow, I have fans, but I am a fan! Onestar: I'm a star but everyone hates me! Tanglestar: *growls at Onestar* Out of all cats, you had to be host?! Onestar: Not you too! Tanglestar: *mauls Onestar* Onestar: *is mauled* Ow! My body's already hurting from the pineapples! D: Tanglestar: You deserve it. Crowd: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *cheering intensifies even more* Snowpatch: Why does everyone hate Onestar? Tanglestar: *facepaws* I know you're only up to the first arc, but I told you already! Raged Clan War II? Snowpatch: Then what was Clan War I? Tanglestar: Read Dawn of the Clans, will you? Snowpatch: I am reading it! But I'm only up to Thunder Rising. Onestar: *clears throat* Snowpatch: Oh, right. Onestar: *sighs* Tanglestar, who are you a fan of and why? Tanglestar: HOLLYLEAF! Because she looks exactly like me and she's so awesome and everyone thinks she's evil but she did what she believed was right! And partially Heathertail, only because she told Breezepelt to shut up. Breezepelt: Hey! D:< Onestar: You know we can only have one Star enter per Fan, right? Tanglestar: HOLLYLEAF! Hollyleaf: *enters the stage* Hiya! Crowd:....yaaaaaaay.... Tanglestar: *glares at crowd* Crowd: Y-YAAAAAAY! WOOOOOO! HOLLYLEAF! Tanglestar: Better. Hollyleaf: Thanks. Tanglestar: EEEEEEEE! *fangirls* Onestar: Tanglestar and Hollyeaf, stand aside. Hollyleaf: *stands aside* Tanglestar: *stays there and smirks* Onestar: Hollyleaf, I said stand aside! Tanglestar: I'm Tanglestar. Hollyleaf is over there. *points* Hollyleaf: *shyly waves* Onestar: B-But, you two both have black pelts, noses and green eyes! You look exactly the same! Tanglestar: *high fives Hollyleaf* Imagine the pranks we could pull with this! Onestar: I'm scared. Ad break? (After ad break) Onestar: Welcome back to Fans vs. Stars! Crowd: BOOOOOO! Onestar: Enough with the booing already! I'm going onto the next contestants! -silence- Onestar: Introducing CRYSTALFLOWER! Crystalflower: *walks onto stage* PINEAPPLE PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA, PINEAPPLE PINEAPPLE YOU AND ME, PINEAPPLE PINEAPPLE EVERYBODY, YOU ARE A PINEAPPLE! Onestar: Finally someone who doesn't want to maul me deep down! Crystalflower: *mauls Onestar* Onestar: *is mauled* WHYYYY? Crystalflower: I have no idea. But if everyone wants to maul you, then obviously have a reason for it, so I maul you because of that reason! Onestar: That makes no sense! Crystalflower: Exactly! Tanglestar: Crystalflower! You're here! So is Snowpatch - BESTIE PARTY! Crystalflower and Snowpatch: *squees* BESTIE PARTY! Onestar: Oh, for StarClan's sake...*ahem* Who are you a fan of and why? Crystalflower: I have no idea! I never read any of the books, I just hear Tanglestar talk about them! I know how the clan works because I'm in one, but I know nothing about the cats! Onestar:...then who did you write down on the form to join the show? Crystalflower: I have no idea. The cat Tanglestar told me to write down. Tanglestar: *facepaws* You weren't supposed to tell them that! Onestar: *fumbles with papers* Um....welcome to the show, BLUESTAR! Bluestar: *walks on stage* Hello, peasants! Crowd: *cheers* Crystalflower: Now I see why Tanglestar said we'd get along. Bluestar: Actually, I was just testing if I was popular enough to call people peasants but still be liked. Crystalflower: Oh. :( Onestar: Now introducing... Cat in Crowd: THIS IS TAKING WAY TOO LONG TO INTRODUCE EVERYONE! GET ON WITH THE ACTUAL SHOW! Crowd: YEAH! Onestar: But- Crowd: *readies pineapples* Onestar: O-Okay! Um, welcome, Redstripe and Heathertail, Gingerheart and Lionblaze, Blackfire and Bramblestar! Producer: Annnd time! Onestar: What? Already? Producer: Yeah, it's been an hour and a half. Time! Onestar: *boots them all into the Hotel* Thanks for watching F vs. S, Onestar over and out!